As is well known, as image display devices of recent years, flat panel displays are mainstream (hereinafter, simply referred to as “FPDs”) as typified by liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and other displays. Lightening of those FPDs has been promoted. Accordingly, there is also an increasing demand for thinning glass substrates to be used in the FPDs.
Further, in recent years, glass formed to be as thin as a film have been developed, and hence there is employed a system of continuously rolling up a manufactured long glass film around a roll core to form a roll for storage.
On such a roll body of the glass film, processes such as film formation, cutting, washing, and drying may be performed using the so-called “roll-to-roll” system. Those processes are performed while the glass film in a form of a sheet drawn out of the glass roll, which is formed by rolling up the glass film, is supported and conveyed by rollers (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).